


NCT IN THE HOUSE

by AlexiaTheRook (Shooting_Starfish)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, Gen, Mentioned NCT Dream Ensemble, Mentioned WayV Ensemble, NCT 127 Ensemble-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2020-06-29 11:11:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19828975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shooting_Starfish/pseuds/AlexiaTheRook
Summary: When Taeyong started a group chat with all the members of NCT 127, he intended for it to be a way for them to get to know each other better and to keep in contact with each other.What he did NOT expect, was for the entire chat to become a chaotic meme filled dumpster fire.He shouldn't have expected much when his group was involved...OR ALTERNATIVELYAn NCT Chatfic where everyone is insane and Taeyong is 100% done





	1. How It All Went South

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first time doing a chatfic so hopefully it isn't too bad.  
> I actually based this off of a Group Chat I'm in IRL with a bunch of friends/co-workers across the state, so most/all of these convos actually did happen and I adapted them to a fic format. Hopefully you all enjoy this!
> 
> By the way, this fic takes place during Superhuman promotions, meaning WinWin is promoting with WAYV. I'm keeping Mark as part of NCT Dream because I want to include the Dreamies in here somehow.
> 
> Names To Remember!  
> Taeyong: Momma Tae  
> Taeil: Moon Moon  
> Johnny: Hi Welcome to Bread  
> Yuta: Godzilla  
> Doyoung: Ariana Fanboy  
> Jaehyun: Don't Look Down On Me  
> WinWin: For Da Win-Win  
> Jungwoo: Junguwu  
> Mark: Moose  
> Haechan: Sunflower

_**NEW CONVERSATION CREATED** _

_LEE TAEYONG named the conversation, NCT 127_

_LEE TAEYONG added MOON TAEIL, JOHNNY SEO, NAKAMOTO YUTA, KIM DONGYOUNG, JUNG YOONOH, DONG SI CHENG, KIM JUNGWOO, MARK LEE, and LEE DONGHYUK.  
_

_Taeyong_ : Hello everyone!

_Johnny_ _:_ Uhh what's this exactly?

_Taeyong_ : I made this group chat so we could all get to know each other better. Since we're all in a group and some of us can't be here in person I figure we can use this to grow closer and become friends! :)

_Mark_ : I'm down for that.

_Donghyuk_ : This chat is already much more peaceful than the Dreamie chat.

_Taeyong_ : You have a Dreamie Chat?

_Donghyuk_ : Yup.

_Johnny_ : What is that even like?

_Mark_ : Trust me, you do NOT wanna know...

_Donghyuk_ : Chaotic. Purely and utterly chaotic.

_Taeyong_ : ...

_Johnny_ : ...

_Taeyong_ : Mark are you okay?

_Mark_ : ... No... Send help.

_Johnny_ : Is anything going on in that chat currently?

_Donghyuk_ : Well currently Jisung and Chenle are threatening to drown Jeno in a giant container of Mayonnaise while Renjun keeps spamming the word 'yeet' over and over. For the third time this week.

_Donghyuk_ : _[SCREENSHOT_381 ATTACHED]_

_Taeyong_ : Uhh....

_Taeyong_ : Mark, are you going to do something about that?

_Johnny_ : Like, anything? At all?

_Mark_ : If I ignore it, maybe it'll go away...

_Donghyuk_ : I do not envy your job as leader Mark...

_Mark_ : So close to escape... So close...

_Si Cheng_ : Uhh why are all of you making my my phone go off up at 1:47 in the morning?

_Donghyuk_ : **@SiCheng** , what do you mean? It's like 10 am dude...

_Johnny_ : **@Donghyuk** do you not remember the existence of timezones?

_Taeyong_ : **@Donghyuk**. Si Cheng is still in Hong Kong with WAYV. He's on a totally different schedule than us.

_Donghyuk_ : Oh yeah... I forgot he isn't here...

_Si Cheng_ : Wow. That makes me feel SOOO loved. I know I don't get lines but that doesn't mean you can't remember where I am...

_Yuta_ : Don't worry I'll fix that. I love you @SiCheng.

_Si Cheng_ : awww Thank you Yuta 😊

_Yuta_ : Mission Successful

_Si Cheng_ : Hold up. Ten has a message for all of you. He says to, and I quote, "Shut the **** up and go the **** to sleep or I will jump on the first ****ing plane Los Angeles and beat you with a ****ing pillow you ****heads."

_Si Cheng_ : I censored some of his more... colorful... words for the sake of the children who are currently present in the chat.

_Taeyong_ : That is very much appreciated.

_Donghyuk_ : I'm not a child. I know exactly what Ten is saying. Anyone who's spent any amount of time with Ten can confirm this.

_Johnny_ : Can confirm. The child speaks the truth.

_Donghyuk_ : 🙄

_Si Cheng_ : Also **@Johnny** , Ten is also extremely pissed you didn't call him yesterday. He muttered something about "Smothering the tall ******* with a pillow for ghosting him" or something like that.

_Johnny_ : ... Crap...

_**JOHNNY SEO is now offline** _

_Si Cheng_ : Well since I have schedules for WAYV in 3 hours, I'm going back to sleep and muting this for the night.

_Yuta_ : Bye bestie! I need to call you next break time you have!

_Si Cheng_ : I'll see what I can do. 😊

_**DONG SI CHENG is now offline** _

_Mark **:** _Okay so now what?

**_LEE DONGHYUK changed his nickname to SUNFLOWER_ **

**__LEE DONGHYUK changed MARK LEE's nickname to MOOSE_ _ **

**__LEE DONGHYUK changed LEE TAEYONG's nickname to MOMMA TAE_ _ **

**__LEE DONGHYUK changed MOON TAEIL's nickname to MOON MOON_ _ **

**__LEE DONGHYUK changed JOHNNY SEO's nickname to HI WELCOME TO BREAD_ _ **

**__LEE DONGHYUK changed NAKAMOTO YUTA's nickname to GODZILLA_ _ **

**_LEE DONGHYUK changed KIM DONGYOUNG's nickname to ARIANA FANBOY_ **

**_LEE DONGHYUK changed JUNG YOONOH's nickname to DON'T LOOK DOWN ON ME_ **

**_LEE DONGHYUK changed DONG SI CHENG's nickname to FOR DA WINWIN_ **

**_LEE DONGHYUK changed KIM JUNGWOO's nickname to JUNGUWU_ **

_Momma Tae_ : **@Sunflower** What did you just do?!

_Sunflower_ : I gave us awesome nicknames! It's so much cooler!

_Moose_ : Why do I have to be a moose?

_Sunflower_ : Because they're Canadian like you. And ugly like you too.

_Moose_ : 😒

_Hi Welcome To Bread_ : **@Sunflower** WHY DID YOU NAME ME THIS?! THAT WAS THE MOST EMBARRASSING MOMENT OF MY LIFE AND YOU'RE MAKING ME RELIVE IT?!

_Sunflower_ : You're welcome.

_Moose_ : Wait I'm confused. What's Johnny talking about?

_Hi Welcome To Bread_ : Sigh

_Don't Look Down On Me_ : C'mon Johnny. Man up and tell them.

_Hi Welcome to Bread_ : Firstly, manning up doesn't make sense as an expression. Women are better at being brave than we men. Secondly, I don't want to relive that embarrassment...

_Don't Look Down On Me_ : Fine then.

_Don't Look Down On Me_ : Basically when Johnny worked at Panera Bread there was a cute girl who walked into the store and Johnny got so flustered he freaked out and said "Hi Welcome to Bread I'm Panera and would you like some Johnny today?"

_Don't Look Down On Me_ : He was so embarrassed he had to have someone take over because he was so mortified he couldn't speak.

_Hi Welcome To Bread_ : JUNG JAEHYUN YOU ARE DEAD TO ME

_Hi Welcome To Bread_ : HOW COULD YOU

_Don't Look Down On Me_ : Dude stop glaring at me across the room. You'll live...

_Moose_ : DYING

_Sunflower_ : Still the best story I've ever heard from our group 🤣🤣🤣

_Momma Tae_ : ... Why did I ever think this was a good idea...?


	2. Language Is All Made Up Gibberish Anyways...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is based off of actual conversations we had in the group chat that inspired this fic.
> 
> To Annika and Gweni who apparently don't know when and where to actually use the word yeet, Bradley who cannot type coherent sentences past 8pm, and me who apparently doesn't know how to type correctly...
> 
> Someone send help to our little chat...

**CONVO: NCT 127**

_Sunflower_ : Hello everyone! The hobgoblin is here!

 _Sunflower_ : That's me. I'm the hobgoblin.

 _Godzilla_ : yeet

 _Moose_ : Why are we randomly saying yeet now?

 _Sunflower_ : **@Godzilla** you can't just say yeet randomly.

 _For Da WinWin_ : **@Moose** , because yeet.

 _Sunflower_ : BUT THAT DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE

 _Sunflower_ : Yeet is a VERB. Yeet is the act of throwing something. It's what you yell as you throw it.

 _Sunflower_ : Just saying yeet randomly is like if I just started saying the word run without reason in a random conversation. It just doesn't work.

 _Hi Welcome To Bread_ : Well then...

 _Hi Welcome To Bread_ : Run

 _Sunflower_ : THAT DOESN'T MAKE SENSE EITHER

 _Godzilla_ : Run!!!

 _Moose_ : As someone who's on the fine line between Millennial and Gen Z I am extremely disapointed in all of you...

 _Sunflower_ : Why do I even bother at this point...

 _Momma Tae_ : Is no one going to address the fact Donghyuk introduced himself as a hobgoblin?

 _Moose_ : Nope. That's normal for Haechan. He introduces himself like that in the Dreamie Chat too.

 _Momma Tae_ : ...

 _Momma Tae_ : I have so many questions.

* * *

_Moose_ : Ŵêë€éèŷüúùûíîïïòõøöœóôâãåâäáàß£çñ

 _Sunflower_ : **@Moose** I concur!

 _Junguwu_ : **@Moose** are you okay?

 _Moose_ : yea

 _Sunflower_ : Are any of us tho

 _Junguwu_ : Not really.

 _Moose_ : It's just how I feel right now.

 _Godzilla_ : 아이

 _Sunflower_ : Yuta why did you just randomly say child

 _Godzilla_ : Mark started sending gibberish so I assumed it was a free for all thing.

 _Sunflower_ : ㅇㅅㅇ

 _Sunflower_ : Look I made a face

 _Sunflower_ : ㄷㅗㄷ

 _Moose_ : Donghyuk why are you like this

 _Sunflower_ : ㅎㄱㅎ

 _Sunflower_ : I'm making dumb faces. It's fun.

**_JUNGUWU renamed the conversation to PRAY FOR NCT 127_ **

_Moose_ : Accurate.

 _Sunflower_ : ...

* * *

_For Da WinWin_ : I'm having a bit of a crisis here.

 _For Da WinWin_ : I'm on this TV show in Hong Kong for WAYV promos, and they're making us take a 30 minute break for lunch.

 _For Da WinWin_ : But I finished my food in 5 minutes.

 _For Da WinWin_ : And they refuse to continue filming until the half hour is over. And we aren't allowed to leave the set for security reasons.

 _For Da WinWin_ : So now I'm just sitting here awkwardly for the next 25 minutes...

 _Hi Welcome To Bread_ : HAHAHA 

_Godzilla_ : XD WinWin

 _Godzilla_ : Oh how I miss you and your humorous self...

 _For Da WinWin_ : I miss me too.

 _Moose_ : 🤣🤣🤣

 _For Da WinWin_ : WAIT NO

 _For Da WinWin_ : THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT TO TYPE

 _For Da WinWin_ : I miss YOU. Y-O-U

 _For Da WinWin_ : NOT ME

 _Hi Welcome To Bread_ : Sure Winwin... Sure...

 _For Da WinWin_ : I AM DEAD SERIOUS I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT

 _Ariana Fanboy_ : As supposed to alive serious?

 _For Da WinWin_ : 🤦


	3. COACHELLA?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, inspired by the chat that started it all.  
> Sorry there hasn't been an update in forever! That chat I use to spark inspiration for this has mostly been silent and everything that is funny wasn't really convertible. Until tonight.
> 
> WARNING: This does have a bit to do with politics, (I tried keeping out WHY WW3 is trending but if you're scared by the thought of another world war then don't read) so be a little forewarned. This is mostly a way of ignoring my fears of another war.
> 
> Hopefully you all enjoy the update though! I may take some inspiration from now on with my KPOP GC as well, they're more active and humorous.

**CONVO: PRAY FOR NCT 127**

_**Sunflower:**_ So I was scrolling through Twitter, as one does  
 _ **Sunflower:**_ And apparently WWIII is trending?

_**Don't Look Down On Me :**_ what

_**Sunflower:**_ And so is Coachella?

_**Hi Welcome to**_ _ **Bread :**_ What

_**Sunflower:**_ And apparently Coachella is trending HIGHER than WWIII?

_**Moose :**_ WHAT

_**Junguwu:**_ ooh whos gonna be there

_**Sunflower:**_ what exactly happened that made Coachella trend higher than the possibility of the ENTIRE PLANET GOING TO WAR FOR THE THIRD TIME

_**Sunflower:**_ oh nvm that explains it

_**Moon Moon:**_ Um... WORLD WAR 3?????

_**Sunflower:**_ ye

_**Sunflower:**_ it's just discussion of it being possible, not confirmed though

_**Sunflower:**_ well, not yet at least

_**Moon Moon:**_ ... *is slightly concerned*

_**Moose:**_ Well they do need to complete the trilogy...

_**Sunflower:**_ uhh they most certainly DO NOT NEED TO DO THAT MARK

_**Moose:**_ but all good things are in trilogies, Star Wars, LOTR, The Hobbit, it has to be a trilogy.

_**Sunflower:**_...

_**Sunflower:**_ ignoring that

_**Moon Moon:**_ Why are we suddenly going to war we barely made it to 2020

_**Sunflower:**_ no idea

_**Sunflower:**_ but it's beating Coachella on Twitter

_**Sunflower:**_ still have no idea as to why though

_**Sunflower:**_ oh nvm found it

_**Moose:**_ well im preparing to tell my children about WWIII when i become a boomer

_**Sunflower:**_ oh they have Miku and BIGBANG there

_**Sunflower:**_ and Epik High

_**Godzilla:**_ miKU?!

_**Sunflower:**_ ye

_**Godzilla:**_ MIKU

_**For Da Winwin:**_ aren't Miku concerts done through hologram though? and isn't Coachella outside? How do they set up a hologram outside without the sun messing it up?

_**Sunflower:**_ no idea

_**Moon Moon:**_ We went from World War 3, to Star Wars, to Vocaloid. How?

_**Moose:**_ Just don't ask...


End file.
